


Самые важные слова

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ. Фразы Клауса и Дориана не совпадают.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Самые важные слова

Одна фраза способна перевернуть мир. Если эта фраза — та, которая начертана у человека на предплечье.

У большинства людей это были «добрый день», «приятно познакомиться» и другие подобные выражения, с которыми обычно обращаются к незнакомцам. В этом море приветствий было легко потеряться и перепутать свой привет с чужим.

Клаус относился к числу счастливчиков, чья фраза оставляла мало возможностей для ошибки. И все же он никогда не горел желанием найти свою «родственную душу»: он не писал на радио и телевидение, чтобы на очередном шоу попытаться встретить своего соулмейта, не состоял в кружках по фразам в школе, не изводил себя фантазиями о том, какая она — его вторая половинка.

Его родители были идеальной парой — тем самым исключением из общего правила «не встретившихся», которое и заставляло людей бросаться с головой в бесплодные поиски, тратя жизнь на вечное ожидание. Но Клаус не мог припомнить ни единого дня, когда его отец был бы счастлив.

Маму он знал только по фотографиям: на них она улыбалась и выглядела именно так, как и описывают счастливо и взаимно влюбленных соулмейтов. Клаус любил ее тоскливой и печальной любовью, жалея, что не имеет о ней осмысленных воспоминаний.

Отец как-то раз обмолвился, что глаза у Клауса точь-в-точь как у матери. Может, именно поэтому он предпочитал смотреть на Клауса искоса, избегая взгляда глаза в глаза.

Сам Клаус сторонился красивых высоких блондинок: он был уверен, что его соулмейт будет похожа на маму. А Клаус отчаянно не хотел этой связи, от которой беспрестанно болит сердце и нет обещанного счастья.

Позже, повзрослев, Клаус нашел еще один аргумент в пользу своей позиции: соулмейт — слабое место для любого человека, а разведчику лучше таковых не иметь. Впрочем, это не мешало отговариваться от любых матримониальных планов на себя россказнями о желании встретить «свою единственную». Работало всегда безотказно, но, к сожалению, рисовало Клаусу образ романтичного рыцаря. Претенденток на роль «единственной» было хоть отбавляй, однако слова всегда были не те.

Клаус, тайком ухмыляясь, выбирал одежду с длинными, не просвечивающими рукавами. В отличие от многих людей, скрывавших фразу то украшениями, то специальными накладками, то даже татуировками, он ограничивался всего лишь тканью. Давно, еще в школе, он носил широкий эластичный браслет, а теперь для надежности прикрывался сверху одеждой. Ведь наряду с романтичными идиотами в мире существовали еще и мошенники, которые промышляли выведыванием чужих фраз и торговлей такими тайнами.

Все было хорошо, пока в один отнюдь не прекрасный день к нему прямо домой не заявился граф Глория с возмутительными предложениями. Тогда Клаус еще не знал, что граф продемонстрировал далеко не все пределы своей назойливости.

А еще граф оказался вором.

— Сэр, это Эроика!

Клаус вздрогнул, застыл изваянием. Ему потребовалось целых полторы секунды, чтобы вернуть самообладание и повернуться к агенту А со спокойным лицом. Всё под контролем, агент А обращается к нему не в первый раз, да и фраза... не совсем та.

— Вор, вернее, принц воров, — продолжал агент А, не замечая состояние своего начальника. — Виртуоз, широко известный в узких кругах.

Пока агент докладывал всё, известное ему об Эроике, Клаус окончательно взял себя в руки и слушал с величайшим вниманием. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что «Эроика» может оказаться не только сортом роз, но и псевдонимом. И Клаус сразу решил, что отвадит вора от себя и сам будет держаться от него подальше. Чтобы какой-нибудь незнакомец, упаси боже, не обратился к нему с фразой, в точности совпадающей с тем, что написано на предплечье: «ЭТО ЭРОИКА».

Однако вор, словно нарочно, возникал на пути Клауса, появлялся в самый неожиданный момент, будто черт из табакерки. Плевать на его ориентацию — Клауса приводил в бешенство риск встретить соулмейта теперь, когда он окончательно отказался от идеи связываться со «второй половинкой». Но оскорбления, угрозы и даже физическое насилие не помогали избавиться от этого настырного типа, который с каждым разом становился все упорнее в своих домогательствах.

Постепенно Клаус начал раздражаться из-за Эроики как такового, а не только из-за риска попасть в ловушку родственных душ. Клауса бесило в нем всё, начиная с манеры не прятать надпись полностью, а прикрывать ее ажурным браслетом, из-под которого интригующе виднелись отдельные буквы, и заканчивая этим вкрадчивым, проникновенным тоном, которым Эроика обращался только к нему.

Чем кокетливей становился вор, тем резче и непримиримей Клаус отвечал ему. Они совершенно точно не были соулмейтами, и Клаус не понимал, почему слова и поступки Эроики так волнуют его. Всякий раз Клаус собирался игнорировать его, и постоянно вор ухитрялся довести Клауса до кипения.

Особенно Эроика отличился в банях.

Клаусу было не по себе находиться с ним в замкнутом пространстве при таких пикантных обстоятельствах, особенно когда сам Эроика подливал масла в огонь томными взглядами и фривольными высказываниями. У Клауса, казалось, выработался иммунитет против вора, и ему удавалось держать себя в руках. Но у Эроики оказался припасен туз в рукаве.

— Помнишь первую фразу, которую ты сказал мне? — мечтательно вопросил Эроика.

— Нет.

Эроика улыбнулся ему лукаво сквозь пар, словно знал, что это ложь.

— Ты сказал: «Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах, глава рода, ведущего происхождение от германской ветви Габсбургов». Длинная фраза, хотя и не рекордсмен. А я тебе сказал...

— Какая разница, что мы друг другу сказали, — раздраженно оборвал его Клаус. — Мы не соулмейты, это очевидно. Фразы для нас не имеют значения.

Было жарко, пот выступил на висках и на шее, и ему больше всего на свете хотелось убраться из этого помещения, которое заволокло тяжелым паром. Убраться куда угодно, только бы подальше от Эроики с его взглядами, с его рукой, буквы на которой были едва скрыты пеной.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы наши фразы совпали? — коварно улыбнулся Эроика, играя со своими влажными локонами. — Что написано на твоей руке, мой майор? Мне так и не удалось разузнать это, хотя я старался...

— Не твое дело, что у меня написано! — огрызнулся Клаус. — Ближе к делу, у меня нет времени на всякие глупости!

В этот миг Эроика вытащил вторую руку из воды. Пена стекла белесыми ручейками, и Клаусу бросился в глаза угольно-черный текст, выведенный на предплечье. У Эроики надпись была намного крупнее, чем у самого Клауса.

Если бы Эроика встал голым из воды и выпрямился во весь рост, демонстрируя себя самым откровенным образом, это было бы не столь вызывающе и бесстыдно, как то, что он сделал только что.

— Прикрой свою надпись, эксгибиционист хренов! — рявкнул Клаус.

По большому счету ему было плевать на моральные устои и стыдливость, которую надлежало проявлять в отношении надписей. Клаус взбесила сама по себе та легкость, с которой Эроика показал то, что должно быть скрыто от чужих глаз. Надписи были сокровеннее наготы и эротических наслаждений, показывать их кому попало — все равно что спать со всеми подряд без разбора: легкомысленно и безответственно. Клаус презирал таких людей, которые не могли совладать с собственными желаниями и не имели никакой самодисциплины.

Эроика положил локти на бортик бассейна, устроил на них подбородок, глядя снизу вверх. Надписи теперь не было видно, но Клаус все равно недовольно фыркал: ему было не по нутру очутиться в веренице мишеней, которые наметил для себя Эроика. И уж точно он не собирался становиться еще одним трофеем этого эгоистичного распутника.

Но фразу на предплечье Эроики Клаус все же разглядел: «Позвольте пригласить вас, прекрасная незнакомка».

Вор тоже был среди тех, кому будет несложно опознать свою родственную душу при встрече. Клаус раздраженно подумал, что Эроика отвяжется от него, стоит только появиться на горизонте правильному человеку. Поэтому он не воспринимал признания вора всерьез. Нужно иметь опилки вместо мозгов, чтобы поверить обещаниям такого пустозвона.

И все же они сталкивались снова и снова, Эроика чарующе улыбался снова и снова. В конце концов Клаус его почти возненавидел за эту настойчивость, ибо ею можно было обмануться. А иногда к тому же очень _хотелось_ обмануться. Выходки Эроики могли быть возмутительными, как та попытка стриптиза, почти всегда были несвоевременными, но вместе с тем — вор собрал в себе всё, что Клаус уважал и ценил в людях. Эта двойственность его натуры сводила с ума, а постоянное подспудное ожидание _той самой фразы_ только подогревало напряжение.

Всё изменилось на балу в Вене. Эроика и до того наряжался женщиной — Клаус каждый раз фыркал и мысленно язвил: не иначе, вор ждет своего соулмейта и всячески старается его привлечь. Но Эроика на балу снова приставал к самому Клаусу. Это приглашение на танец... Клаус смотрел на руку Эроики: она начала дрожать от напряжения, но вор и не думал ее опускать, глядя с упрямой, яростной надеждой. На них уже пялились, но Клаус так и не мог ни принять руку, ни отвергнуть ее. Разумом он понимал, что стоит развернуться и уйти, но что-то внутри, очень сильное, вырвавшееся наконец из-под контроля, заставляло оставаться на месте.

— Позвольте пригласить вас, прекрасная незнакомка.

Эроика медленно повернул голову. Клаус тоже, как во сне, покосился на приблизившегося к ним молодого человека: это был красивый светловолосый мужчина, явно романтик и джентльмен, раз не смог оставить «даму» без поддержки в такой щекотливой ситуации.

Потом Клаус перевел взгляд на Эроику. Вор смотрел на своего соулмейта, страшно побледнев, и глаза подозрительно заблестели. Его рука, протянутая к Клаусу, сжалась в кулак и тряслась, как будто от колоссального внутреннего напряжения.

Незнакомец смотрел на Эроику. Эроика смотрел на незнакомца. Клаус был третьим лишним в этой компании.

И все же он не мог уйти. Он стоял, глядя на вора и с мазохистским, злым весельем ожидая его ответ. Сейчас Эроика опустит руку, развернется к своему соулмейту и улыбнется ему так, как до того всегда улыбался Клаусу. И наконец-то исчезнет из жизни майора Эбербаха навсегда. А Клаус просто напьется до беспамятства — у него впервые в жизни в агонии умирала надежда на настоящую взаимность, о самом существовании которой он и не подозревал до этого дня.

Эроика сглотнул, с трудом разомкнул пересохшие губы.

Клаус напрягся: вот он, момент истины. Осталось пережить его достойно.

— Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах, глава рода, ведущего происхождение от германской ветви Габсбургов! — одним духом выпалил Эроика, уже совершенно побелев.

— Прошу прощения?.. — ошарашенно пробормотал незнакомец.

Эроика пошатнулся. Клаус, не дожидаясь объяснений, схватил его за бессильно упавшую руку и потащил к выходу. Эроика шел, спотыкаясь и путаясь в подоле платья, судя по его полубезумному взгляду — не видя и не слыша ничего кругом. В итоге Клаус почти нес его к такси. От вора было не добиться ни слова, и Клаус пробормотал название своего отеля.

Машина тронулась, за окном замелькали огни ночного города. Эроика вцепился в руку Клауса, его все еще била дрожь. Вскоре Клаус понял, что Эроика беззвучно плачет — лучи фар от встречной машины высветили на его лице две блестящие влажные дорожки и крупные капли, скатившиеся к подбородку. Не зная, что надо в таких случаях делать, Клаус по наитию вытер лицо Эроики платком и молча прижал его к себе, знаками попросил водителя покружить по улицам.

Эроика рыдал горько, глухо, содрогаясь всем телом. Клаус гладил его по волосам и ничего не говорил, сам еще не отойдя от шока. Никогда ему не приходило в голову, что Эроика может отказаться от своего соулмейта. Клаус считал, что вор сделан из другого теста, и не верил, что у него может быть железная воля. А только она позволила бы произнести фразу, которая предназначается другому человеку. Конечно, была вероятность, что у того незнакомца был как раз такой набор слов, но его реакция говорила об обратном. Выходит, вор сам отказался от своей половинки.

В номере Эроика сбросил туфли, без слов принял молчаливую помощь Клауса с платьем. Оно упало на пол бесформенной темной кучей, и Дориан просто переступил через него, поднял на Клауса бледное заплаканное лицо, на котором остались разводы косметики. И Клаус поцеловал его — просто припал губами к губам. Это был, вероятно, самый целомудренный поцелуй в их жизнях.

Дориан всхлипнул, обнял его, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи. А потом всё так же молча ушел в ванную и пробыл там очень долго — Клаус за это время успел закончить початую пачку сигарет и наполовину опустошить следующую.

Когда Дориан наконец-то появился, то держался за правую руку. Он кутался в большой гостиничный халат, и Клаус не сразу заметил, что рука у него опухла и покраснела.

— Жжёт, — тихо сказал Дориан.

Клаус, выругавшись, заказал доставку льда в номер, а сам принес пропитанное холодной водой полотенце. Дориан лежал, безучастно глядя в потолок. Надпись на руке стала размытой — такие были у детей лет до трех-четырех, потом становясь четкими. У Дориана процесс шел в обратную сторону, и это причиняло очевидную боль.

Это была долгая, бессонная и жуткая ночь. Они почти не говорили, Дориан то и дело проваливался в полубредовое состояние. Жар с руки расползся по всему телу, и он негромко, благодарно стонал, когда Клаус обтирал его холодным полотенцем.

— Тебе не страшно остаться без соулмейта?

Дориан повернул голову, слабо улыбнулся уголками спекшихся губ:

— Куда страшнее мне остаться без тебя.

— Идиот.

— Не сомневался, что именно это ты и скажешь.

Под утро Дориана начало знобить. Клаус лег рядом с ним, согревая своим теплом, укрыл их обоих одеялом. 

Такой выдалась их первая совместная ночь. А наутро у Дориана оказалась какая-то мутная вязь вместо читаемых букв. Фраза на руке Клауса по-прежнему горела уверенно-черным цветом, но Дориан не увидит ее еще очень долго.

Они стали любовниками, но Клаус так и не снимал эластичный браслет. Ему не нужен был соулмейт, и при этом он не хотел расстраивать Дориана, который надеялся, что теперь, когда он свободен, фраза Клауса чудесным образом трансформируется в нужную. Реальность была куда суровее: отсутствие соулмейта у Дориана не делало его родственной душой для Клауса. И на этой почве у них частенько случались ссоры.

Дориан жутко ревновал, объектом его гнева становились мужчины и женщины, вплоть до алфавитов. Клаус злился, в тысячный раз объясняя, что его не интересует связь душ и что он предпочтет не терять право выбора. Это были разумные доводы, Дориан принимал их. И все равно следующая же хорошенькая блондинка, случайно обратившаяся к Клаусу, удостоилась испепеляющего взгляда.

А потом в команде Эроики случилось пополнение. К ним присоединился очередной вор — молодой, харизматичный, наглый. Не красавец, но и не урод. Но самым ужасным было то, что при встрече с Клаусом этот новенький, восхищенно глядя на Дориана, заявил:

— Это Эроика... Я так им восхищаюсь!

Клаус стиснул зубы, ожидая ощутить хоть что-то. Говорят, при встрече с соулмейтом мир словно переворачивается. Дориан однажды обмолвился, что это было больно и отвратительно. Но сейчас Клаус не чувствовал ничего. Он ушел молча, не понимая, что это было. Взгляд новенького вора прожигал ему спину.

Разгадка оказалась до пошлого тривиальной. Новый вор не имел ни малейшего отношения к Клаусу — его соулмейт был давно мертв. Зато он имел отношение к вражеской разведке. Все-таки разнюхали фразу Клауса. Но как глупо было пробовать сыграть на этом!..

— Держись от меня подальше в ипостаси Эроики, — потребовал Клаус.

Дориан удивленно округлил глаза:

— Почему? Я скорее откажусь принимать новых членов команды, чем соглашусь оставить тебя!

Вместо ответа Клаус закатал рукав рубашки и стянул браслет. Кожа под одеждой была светлее, а под браслетом — и вовсе бледнющей, никогда не видевшей солнца. Дориан впился жадным взглядом в его руку и потрясенно ахнул, прочитав надпись.

— Тебе стоило сказать мне об этом раньше, — пробормотал Дориан. — Эроика больше не появится на твоем пути, обещаю.

Клаус, так и не поправив рукав, поймал его за ладонь:

— Эта фраза ничего не значит. Я хочу быть с тобой, а не с кем-то другим, будь этот человек хоть сто раз моей родственной душой.

Дориан улыбнулся. И собственнически прикусил губу Клауса при поцелуе. 

Его надпись так до сих пор и не проявилась.

Эроика действительно исчез из поля зрения НАТО и не появлялся на миссиях. Зато граф Глория и майор Эбербах открыто посещали мероприятия, вместе путешествовали и стоически игнорировали самый частый вопрос: вы соулмейты?

Отец Клауса смирился с мыслью, что вместо красивой фройляйн Клаусу судьбой уготован расфуфыренный английский лорд. Это не добавляло ему симпатии к Дориану, однако хрупкое перемирие было достигнуто, и граф Глория был официально вхож в Шлосс Эбербах.

В этой идиллической картине плохо было одно: надпись Клауса никуда не девалась. Ночами Дориан, думая, что Клаус спит, проводил пальцами поверх браслета, словно пытался таким способом заставить черные буквы измениться или исчезнуть. Но их насыщенный цвет не поблек ни на йоту.

В июле, на тридцать третий день рождения Дориана, они отправились на экскурсию. Дворец, который они посещали, был окружен роскошным садом, в котором цвели розы самых разных сортов и оттенков. В воздухе стоял аромат цветов, а Дориан счастливо, заразительно смеялся.

Они расстались всего на несколько минут: Дориану захотелось охладиться мороженым, а Клаус остался в стороне от толпы и спокойно закурил. Он стоял под тенью дерева, глядя на алые розы, от которых расходился одуряющий сладкий запах. Дориан любил эти цветы, хотя и не привередничал с оттенками: ему нравилось получать как невинно-белые, так и страстно-красные букеты.

— Это Эроика.

Клаус обернулся медленно, дабы оттянуть неизбежное.

Стоящая рядом с ним девушка была поразительно похожа на его мать: блондинка с большими зелеными глазами, одетая просто, но со вкусом. При взгляде на нее что-то внутри у Клауса замерло, а потом затрепетало в предвкушении чуда. Весь остальной мир растворился и отступил на задний план: важным была только она, единственная и неповторимая. Клаусу захотелось узнать, как ее зовут, где и чем она живет, захотелось пойти с ней куда угодно и находиться подле нее всю жизнь, до последнего вздоха. Жизнь до этой встречи показалась ему пустой и никчемной, словно смысл и радость пришли в нее с этой девушкой.

А она улыбнулась смущенно и продолжила:

— Я говорю о розах. Люблю «Эроику».

Клаус сжал руку в кулак, впившись ногтями в кожу. Боль слегка отрезвила его, но куда действеннее были слова «люблю Эроику». Мир Клауса, который попытался закрутиться вокруг нового центра, остался на своей орбите. Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел Дориана. Как впервые поцеловал его. Как Дориан не раз рисковал собой ради Клауса. Как они в первый раз занимались любовью. Как радовался Дориан, когда Клаус согласился прийти с ним сюда.

— Позвольте пригласить вас, прекрасная незнакомка, — хрипло пробормотал Клаус.

Девушка удивленно нахмурилась:

— Пригласить? Куда?

Клаус мотнул головой, отступил от нее на шаг.

— Никуда. Прошу прощения, обознался.

Глаза, минуту назад казавшиеся ему самыми прекрасными на свете, теперь были совершенно обычными и не шли ни в какое сравнение с глазами Дориана. Никакая девушка в целом мире не сравнится с Дорианом, будь она Клаусу хоть тысячу раз родственной душой.

Рука словно была объята огнем.

Клаус отвернулся от девушки. И увидел Дориана — тот стоял всего в паре метров от них и наверняка слышал каждое слово. В руках он держал стаканчик кофе и мороженое, которое растаяло под палящим солнцем и стекало ему на пальцы. Дориан этого не замечал. Он вообще ничего не замечал, кроме Клауса, который целенаправленно шел к нему. К дьяволу соулмейтов, они сделали свой выбор!

Разрыв связи Клаус переживал намного легче Дориана. Его кольнула совесть, когда он подумал, каково приходится той девушке, но тяжесть головы Дориана на его плече развеяла эту мимолетную печаль.

— Тебе не страшно остаться без соулмейта? — шепотом спросил Дориан.

— Нет. К черту любого соулмейта, если это не ты.

Дориан тихо рассмеялся, приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Клаусу в лицо:

— Это пока самое романтичное признание, какое я слышал от тебя.

В общем-то, без надписи на руке вполне можно прожить. Но Клаус наутро отчего-то совсем не удивился обнаружить у себя новую фразу: «Я не заметил, как вы вошли: меня так захватило это полотно».


End file.
